Protect
by Chocoolatee
Summary: Kyuhyun yang tidak terima perlakuan teman-teman Hyukjae terhadap Hyukjae. Bad Summary. Kyuhyuk Couple. BL. DLDR


"Apa ini?!"

"Bukan apa-apa"

"Bukan apa-apa bagaimana? Lihat tanganmu!"

" Akh―sakit Kyu!"

"Kau masih bertemu dengan mereka?"

"..."

"Jawab aku Hyukjae!"

"Ini hanya luka biasa! Bukan apa-apa, tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka"

"Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat tanda itu di tubuhmu setelah kau bertemu dengan mereka, Hyuk!"

"Kyu, mereka hanya bercanda. Tidak lebih!"

"Bercanda apa maksudmu?! Bercanda seperti apa yang membuatmu seperti seorang pelacur!"

PLAK

"Kyu―jaga ucapanmu"

* * *

**Protect**

**Kyuhyun X Hyukjae**

**Chocolate**

**.**

**..**

Aku terbangun sore itu, satu hari setelah aku menampar Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Tubuhku mendadak lesu saat mengingat raut wajahnya. Bukan mauku, tapi itu reflek ku lakukan saat dia melontarkan kata-kata konyol di hadapanku. Memang salahku sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah mengikuti perkataannya, semuanya semauku. Aku mengerti apa yang ia maksud dengan kalimat tidak sopan untuk teman-temanku, mereka memang sedikit tidak beraturan dalam bergaul. Tapi bagaimana juga mereka teman-temanku.

Aku menoleh ke arah jam. Sudah hampir 24 jam dia tidak menghubungiku. Ku lirik layar ponselku, tak satupun pesan yang masuk darinya. Segitu marahnya kah dia denganku? Kalau dipikir-pikir aku lah yang seharusnya marah, seenaknya saja menyebut pacar sendiri sebagai pelacur? Dari dulu ucapannya memang mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**Hari kedua setelah itu. **Jam istirahat tiba**. **Aku menghela. Dadaku terasa berat dan tak nyaman. Kyuhyun masih belum mengubungiku. Dan sampai sekarang juga tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapanku. Padahal biasanya setiap pagi dia selalu mampir ke kelasku.

"Hyukjae" sapa Changmin di depan pintu kelas ku. Changmin ―dia teman sekelas Kyuhyun. Aku memang tidak sekelas dengannya. Aku satu tingkat lebih tinggi dibanding dengan mereka. Dengan kata lain, aku lah _senior_ dan Kyuhyun _junior_.

"Ya?"

Dia mendekat,tinggi tubuhnya yang diatas rata-rata itu membuatku harus mendongakkan kepala.

"Ini" katanya sambil memberiku sebuah kertas.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku saat mengambil kertas itu

"Kertas" katanya nyengir

"Aku tahu ini kertas, tapi apa maksudnya?"

"Baca saja, itu dari Kyuhyun"

Aku mengkerutkan dahiku heran, tapi setelahnya aku mengangguk.

"Kalian bertengkar?"tanya Changmin membuatku tersentak.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Ani"

"Oh.. syukurlah" katanya. "Ok, aku ke kelas dulu ya, Bye"

"Bye. Thanks ya"

Sedikit aneh rasanya. Ini sudah zaman _modern_-kan? Kenapa anak itu seolah hidup di zaman tanpa elektronik sampai mengirimku sebuah surat sepert ini? Aku tertawa geli memikirkannya.

**Hyuk, Ku tunggu di atap sekolah. Mianhe. I Love You.**

Aku tertawa membacanya. Tapi aku juga merasa lega di waktu yang bersamaan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari menuju atap sekolah.

Saat aku sampai― aku melihatnya sedang duduk bersandar di tembok. Angin menyapu lembut rambut ikalnya itu.

Aku mendekat, duduk dihadapannya dan―mataku melebar memandangnya.

"Astaga, Kyuhyun!" jerit ku sambil ku tangkupkan kedua tanganku pada wajahnya. Mukanya dipenuhi luka lebam― mungkin lebih tepatnya babak belur.

Dia meringis saat ku sentuh lukanya. Entah kenapa mataku tiba-tiba perih melihatnya.

"kyu kau kenapa?" tanya ku hati-hati sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Kkh... tidak apa-apa! sakit Hyukkie, pela-pelan"

"Makannya katakan padaku, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini" ucapku tegas sambil menatap matanya

"Ck... ini semua karena mu bodoh! Mana bisa aku diam sama orang yang sudah membuat tubuhmu di beri tanda menjijikan seperti itu" katanya. "Orang itu sudah ku beri pelajaran. Aku tak sudi membiarkan tangan mereka menyentuhmu, apa lagi melukaimu seperti kemarin, walaupun mereka teman-temanmu, aku tak peduli"

Aku terdiam. Rasanya aku seperti orang linglung menghadapi kelakukannya, tapi ada rasa senang dan lega di dada. Aku bisa merasakan dadaku bergemuruh hebat. Mataku memanas, berair dan mengabur menatapnya.

Orang ini, selalu saja membuatku mati kutu dengan tingkahnya. Cara dia melindungiku, memang susah untuk di tebak.

"Hyukkie, Wae?"

"Bodoh!" isakan ku akhirnya keluar sambil menepuk kepalanya kuat.

"Aw! Hyuk, sakit!"

Aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan umpatan-umpatan yang dia lontarkan untukku. Yang aku tahu saat ini, aku sangat menyayangimu- Kyuhyun. Ku tarik kepalanya dan mengecup bibirnya. "Gomawo" ucapku saat menatapnya.

Dia tersenyum kemudian ia tertawa saat aku mulai mendekat.

Ia mendekat, menarik tubuhku, lalu mengelus bibirku.

"Jadi, siapa yang menang?" tanyaku pelan

"tentu saja aku" jawabnya dengan nada yakin

"Bodoh! Sok kuat" kataku sambil menahan kikikkan.

Dia hanya tertawa pelan sambil meletakkan dahinya di dahiku."Aku memang kuat, tuan Lee"

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku. Ku kira kau sudah di telan bumi― hilang entah kemana" mulaiku lagi

"Salahkan mereka yang sudah menhancurkan ponselku" jawabnya ketus.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Jadi, tuan Cho sekarang sudah menjadi seorang primitive rupanya. Memberi pesan untuk seorang Lee Hyukjae lewat sepucuk surat. Kertasnya kumal lagi, menyedihkan sekali"

Kyuhyun terkekeh menanggapinya.

Kami berdiam dengan posisi seperti ini. Dahi kami saling bersentuhan, dan dia memelukku erat. Aku menutup mataku merasakan semilir angina yang berhembus lembut. Rasanya nyaman.

"Hyukkie, maafkan aku ya" katanya pelan "Seenaknya saja berbicara seperti itu padamu dan akhirnya memukul teman-temanmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan kelakuan mereka terhadapmu" katanya lagi, dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku mengangguk "Gwenchana . Aku ngerti. Aku yang salah dan kau benar, mereka tak sepantasnya memperlakukanku seperti itu"

Dia tersenyum. Aku pun itut tersenyum, tapi malah terlihat seperti orang idiot.

Aku menyentuh luka-luka yang ada di wajahnya. "Kau tahu―kau terlihat jelek dengan wajah seperti ini?"

"Iya, tapi tidak sejelek kau" ejeknya dengan wajah yang sangat menyebalkan, tentunya ditambah dengan senyum yang mengerikan.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" tanyaku sinis sambil memencet lukanya.

"Akh! Kau sadis Hyuk, ini sakit tau!"

Aku mengambil tisuku dari kantong dan mengusap ke pipinya dengan pelan . "Lain kali jangan sok kuat! Mereka itu bertiga dan kau seorang. Kau bilang kau menang, tapi hasilnya kau babak belur seperti ini."

Aku melirik. Aku suka melihat ekspresi cemberutnya itu. Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

DIa menyender, membetulkan duduknya lalu merentangkan tangannya di depanku. Alisku terangkat melihatnya.

"Apa?"

"Kemari" ucapnya tersenyum "Peluk aku"

"Kyu―"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang lihat. Hanya ada kita berdua"

Aku mengerti―sangat mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Sejenak, aku melihat tatapannya. Aku tersenyum, tanpa bisa ku tahanpun akhirnya aku menghambur ke pelukannya. Kyuhyun mencium bibirku penuh dengan sangat lembut. Terasa basah. Lumer di bibir. Aku terkekeh geli saat Kyuhyun menggelitik tubuhku, yang ku tahu saat itu juga tangannya sudah berada di balik kemeja sekolahku.

Aku menutup mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Hari ini adalah hari terbaik. Hari terbaik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kami semua sama, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang sepurna. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan tetap bersama melengkapi satu sama lain. Selama aku bisa menjaganya, Kyuhyun akan tetap di hatiku. Begitu pula dengannya.

Saat ini, aku merasa dilundingi olehnya. Dan sekarang saatnya lah aku melindunginya

'Kyuhyun, terima kasih'

'Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun. Selamanya akan selalu seperti itu'

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Thanks for reading... sebenarnya cerita ini sudah lama bersemayam(?) di lapi, tapi baru punya ke-pede-an buat publish ini ff... hihihihi maaf jelek ya reader, saya masih amatiran buat fanfiction #plak  
**

**Gomawo~ ^^**


End file.
